


DayDreams

by Hamilton__Geek



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cocaine, Drugs, Explicit Sex, F/F, Fluff, Francis being a hoe, Heroine, LSD, Lams - Freeform, Laurette - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Pimp Daddy John Laurens, Prostitution, Rape, Smut, Thaurens, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton__Geek/pseuds/Hamilton__Geek
Summary: Omegaverse ProstitutionWith a pimp daddy Laurens
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John laurens/ Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 12





	DayDreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a big bitch of smut.

Of all things John had wanted to do or be a pimp was never his idea. None the less here he was making arrangements for his “baby boys” (as he called Alexander and Lafayette) for sex.

It bothered him and disturbed him but it was nice to have someone to protect and take care of and treat like kings.John sat at the door of the strip club, Hercules beside him who was the bouncer.

John kept his eyes low and head leaned back against the wall behind him, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
“Ay your boys are over there.” Herc mumbled.  
John opened his eyes and stood up and grinned, fixing his suit his hair slicked back but still curled around his shoulders.

“Boys!” He shouted commandingly and lovingly, noticing one of the other men bothering Lafayette and Alexander.

~~~~~~~

Alexander shot his glance over to John, smacking the mans hands away from him. He grabbed hold of Laf’s arm, as John approached them.He pouted up to John, Alex did this because once he pouted and showed out John did whatever he wanted.

“Daddy he’s botherin’ us again.” Alex whined, as the man moved back with a snark grin.  
“Only trying to have some fun love.”  
“You make an appointment?” John growled, grabbing up the man by the scruff of the shirt staring at him.

The man said nothing as John pimp slapped the man, stumbling back as he walked away.  
John hissed in pain for just a moment and grinned over to his boys.

“Your both dirty, what did I tell you two about cleaning ya selves and not getting ruffled?”John said his voice just above a warning, his hands on Laf’s cheeks as he wiped away the smeared mascara.

John huffed and snatched what money Alexander and Lafayette had earned.He flicked through the money.  
“Only 90 dollars?”  
Alex sighed slipping the thong up his waist some.  
“Everyone is into this new guy, Jefferson.”he mumbled.  
John sighed looking around seeing it was time to probably head out, business had been slow lately.Lafayette was a mute but was the only one racking in most of the money, but with a new man around it could change.

John clicked his tongue, as he laid in his bed alone. The boys sleeping in the next room. He rubbed his eyes sitting up, his hair crowding his shoulders fluffed out. He had given these boys everything he could, so why did he feel so empty so..........lonely.

There was a gentle knock at the door, without any answer Alexander walked in. He was wearing one of Laf’s oversized shirts, holding onto a random plush he had begged John for one day shopping.It was a small bear, with fur as dark as coals and baby blue buttons for eyes.

Alexander crawled up in bed with John, a small child like yawn came from him as he pulled John down nuzzling into his arms.John looked at him in some dazed shock  
“Boy what are you doing’?”  
“Nothin.” Replied Alex innocently as he kissed on John neck.Pleasure and enjoyment swelled in his chest as he held Alexander close, his head tipped up to grant access as he was kissed.

Alex started nibbling on his neck, John had pushed him away quickly his breath hitched in his chest as he sat up quickly.  
“I’m sorry but no Lexi.I-“ John stopped, a thin sweat breaking out across his body sending cold chills.  
Alex didn’t say anything, as he got up a little heart broken and made his way out of Johns bedroom.

John watched him walk away as he sighed softly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Lafayette watched Alex walk into the bedroom, his large brown eyes quiet but still had a loving spark in them something that died in Alexander years ago. 

He tapped the spot beside him, Alex started crying as he laid besides Laf, he felt useless he though John wanted it.

He though John wanted him, he would have laughed out if he wasn’t crying so hard. He would have laughed at himself, at his stupidity at his-. He stopped thinking and cried into Lafayette’s shoulder. He soon enough fell asleep to the sound of Laf’s heart beat, he kept close to Lafayette every one of his feelings melting into a deep sleep.

~

Work was the same as it always is sex, money, drugs. Lafayette sat at one of the tables legs crossed, as he stared at the new man; Thomas Jefferson talk with John.

The loving and lustful hunger in Johns eyes, the way he acted and smiled. It would have easily broken Alex to no return.

Alex was a fragile person Laf thought, someone who would look strong and sexual but completely ruined inside.He loved Alexander But well he’s a French mute who was never into sex just doing it for money.He new Alexander would be in heat soon which would make his emotions worse and he would be horny all the time. 

But las he did his job, letting men ram into him paying once they where done. John was their pimp not their lover, omegas basically threw themselves over John a prime alpha.

Lafayette watched through he liked watching, he was a people watcher. He looked back seeing Alex being fucked and paid.Nothing more nothing less.Laf made a soft sound, he had only fucked John once a few months ago due to John’s rutting and Laf’s heat while Alex was out of town.

That one lingering thought was I the back of his mind, did they ever use protection? Damnit, he could never remember.His stomach swelled the last few months, and morning sickness was a constant thing.

He pushed all possible ideas of pregnancy, it wasn’t possible.....But was he was he pregnant with Johns child?


End file.
